Such holders have been used for a long time in many different forms. In this connection, the clamps are, for example, welded or soldered together at the ends. Thermal connecting methods are, however, not particularly suitable as connecting methods for different materials or materials having a surface coating.
United States patent publication 2005/0224677 discloses a holder which, by means of a folding mechanism, engages around one cable or a plurality of cables, and can be closed with a snap connection. However, due to the design for a plurality of cables, this holder is not suitable for securing pipelines against torsion or axial displacement in the event of greater forces.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,443,403, a holder is shown wherein the two ends thereof are connected to one another by a rivet-like latching pin. The connection is based on the resilience of the elastic detents of the latching pin. After the latching pin is forced into a hole, the elastic detents snap open behind corresponding detent notches and thus an unreleasable connection of the ends of the clamp is formed.
A drawback with this arrangement is that an additional component is required and that such a connection is associated with play. A fixed clamping of the clamp to the pipe is, therefore, only possible for low displacement forces or torques.